


i've got my love to keep me warm.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: christmas stories [15]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Advent Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: Off with my overcoat off with my glovesWho needs an overcoat I'm burning with loveMy heart's on fire and the flame grows higherSo I will weather the stormWhat do I care how much it may stormI've got my love to keep me warmor: Jubilee and John get caught up in a blizzard while skiing, they find an abandoned shack to ride out the storm in, and John has some ideas on how to keep warm.





	i've got my love to keep me warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 Prompt: After the blizzard hits, they’re stuck together for awhile, and they have to stay warm.
> 
> Day 12 Title Song: I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm – Dean Martin

Jubilation Lee officially hated snow. She was from Los Angeles; she wasn't built to be in the snow. And when she'd moved to New York as a teenager, she knew that snow was going to be part of the deal, but she'd never enjoyed it. It was always too cold, too wet, too gross. 

And then she'd met John Allerdyce. 

John was strong arms around her waist and whispered words in her ear. He was the guy without a real job, the guy who'd been around, the guy she knew her parents would never, ever, approve of. But there was something about John that she was drawn too, something about him that kept her from being able to stay away, and that meant that she kept seeing him even though she knew that she shouldn't. John was the bad boy from every story ever told, and she was the innocent girl with no past who felt like running away with him. 

Jubilee knew she was just setting herself up for disaster, but for some reason, she just didn't care.

So when John made the invitation to come to Colorado and go skiing with him instead of spending Christmas in New York at her parents' house, Jubilee was faced with a serious decision to make. Go do the exciting, naughty thing or go home and play it safe. She'd pondered it for three days before she made her decision, and that was how she currently found herself on the side of a mountain in Colorado, skis on her feet, John's arms strong around her, while snow thicker than anything she'd ever seen came down around them. 

The storm had kicked up out of nowhere, and try as they had to get to the bottom of the mountain, at some point they'd gone off course and they were lucky they hadn't skied right into the row of big fir trees that was in front of them. Jubilee still was shaky on her skis but she'd been getting better, yet she was clinging to John like her life depended on it as he slowly moved them around, trying to figure out where they were. 

“Fuck,” John murmured when he realized that he really had no idea where the actual course was. “I think we're stuck, Jubes.”

“We can't be stuck in the middle of a blizzard, Johnny. We've got to get inside somewhere or we'll freeze to death.”

“I know, baby,” John said, leaning down to press their lips together softly. “I'll find us somewhere, I promise.”

Jubilee didn't think he'd be able to keep to that promise, but a few minutes later he had led them to an abandoned wooden shack. The door opened easily enough and they took off their skis and went inside. John reached for his phone and called for help while she wandered around the small room. There were a couple of chairs and a really old blanket was laid over one, but it definitely wasn't big enough for the two of them. When John hung up the phone and turned to her with a look of frustration, Jubilee quickly deduced that they were going to be there for awhile.

“They can't send anyone out to get us until the storm breaks,” John said after a moment. “They're not anticipating that to be for hours but they're going to call back when it does.”

“We'll freeze to death by then.”

“No, we won't,” John said, walking over to her. “I promise.”

“There's nothing to heat us up in here, Johnny,” she said as John wrapped his arms around her. “We're going to freeze.”

“Yes, there is,” John murmured. “We have each other.”

Jubilee swallowed hard. “Each other?”

“We have each other,” John said again. “And I know of several ways to increase body heat.”

Jubilee swallowed hard again. “We haven't...”

“I know that we haven't had sex yet,” John said, bringing their lips together. “And we aren't going to have sex now. But that doesn't mean that I don't know of other things to do.”

“Johnny.”

“I know you're scared,” John said sincerely. “But all I want to do is make you feel good. That's all. Well, that and keep it so we don't freeze to death.”

“Johnny,” Jubilee breathed out as he pulled her close and nibbled at her ear. “I don't know about this.”

“Jubes, be honest with yourself for a moment. You didn't come on this trip with me and agree to sleep in the same room with me and in the same bed as me and expect me not to touch you, did you?”

“No, I didn't,” she said after a moment. “But I wasn't anticipating my first time to be in an abandoned shack either.”

“It's not going to be,” John stressed. “We're not going to have sex. I don't have any condoms and I'm not about to risk it.”

Jubilee sucked in a deep breath as John's lips traveled down her neck. “Then what do you call what we're going to do?”

“Foreplay,” John said simply. “Though I'm going to be very disappointed in myself if I can't make you come.”

Jubilee shuddered in his arms. “I don't think that's going to be a problem.”

“I sure hope not,” John said, attaching his lips to her jaw and making his way to her lips. “I promise you I won't do anything you don't want me to do.”

“You do?”

John pulled back and looked at her for a moment. “Jubes, I love you. I don't want to hurt you or scare you.”

“You love me?”

John just nodded. “I thought that was obvious by now.”

“I don't...no one has ever loved me before.”

“Then they were idiots,” John said, leaning in and bringing their lips together softly. “Because I do love you, Jubes. I've never felt like this about anyone before.”

“I love you too,” Jubilee breathed out, a smile on her face. “And I trust you not to hurt me.”

“Oh baby, I'm not going to hurt you. Not even close. You'll see.”

John looked around the room for a moment before breaking away from her, grabbing the old blanket and spreading it out on the floor. He returned to her and kissed her deeply, grinning into the kiss as Jubilee melted against him. His hands went to the zipper of her jacket, pulling it down and open, sliding his hands all over her shirt. Jubilee moaned into the kiss and John wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. It wasn't long until Jubilee moved her hands up to the zipper of John's jacket and pulled it down, and John broke away long enough to strip both jackets off of them and toss them to the side. 

He pulled Jubilee into his arms again and kissed her harder, opening her mouth with his own and using every trick he knew to make her a shuddering mess against him. He felt his cock twitch in his pants as Jubilee's hands slid underneath his shirt, and he brought his hands up underneath her own. Jubilee gasped at the feeling of John's hands on her skin. She'd let him get this close before, but, as his hands traveled further up, she felt her breath catch in her throat at the fact that she was about to do this. 

“Trust me,” John whispered when the kiss broke, and Jubilee nodded before allowing John to pull her shirt over her head. 

John bent down and attached his lips to her collarbone, nipping and sucking at the soft skin there as Jubilee inched his own shirt up. He broke away to pull it over his head and then dove back down, trailing his tongue into the valley between her breasts. Jubilee gasped as his hands went to the back of her bra, expertly undoing the clasp and sliding it down and off of her. His hand came up to palm one breast as he licked down the other to her nipple, sucking on it gently and drawing a moan from her lips. 

“Oh, fuck, Johnny,” she breathed out as he bit down gently, shocks of pleasure going through her. “More.”

John grinned against her skin before turning his attention to her other breast, giving it the same treatment. He busied his hands with undoing her ski pants and shoving them down, and he pulled back to smirk at the look on her face. “Told you I would make you feel good.”

Jubilee could only nod as John picked her up and laid her down on the blanket, watching as he carefully took off her boots before pulling her pants off. She shuddered as he slid his hand up one of her legs to the inside of her thigh, gently spreading her legs apart. “Johnny.”

“Relax, baby,” he murmured. “I'm not going to hurt you.”

Jubilee let out a loud moan as his fingers touched her through her panties, letting her head fall back at the sensations. John stroked her for a moment before reaching up and pulling her panties down, getting them all the way off and tossing them in the direction of her pants. Jubilee barely had a moment to register that she was fully naked but John was still mostly dressed before he slid his hands up the inside of her thighs and spread her again. John kissed his way up one thigh and then the other, nuzzling her skin as he heard the breathless little noises that escaped Jubilee's lips. Jubilee gasped loudly when she felt John's tongue lick along her, and John grinned at the way her hands came up to his shoulders. John licked her again and again until her nails were digging into his skin, slipping his tongue inside to taste more of her. 

“Oh, fuck, Johnny.”

John thrust his tongue in and out of her, thrilled to finally be able to have her this way. He'd wanted her from the moment he'd first seen her, but he'd been respectful once she told him she'd never done any of this before. It had become increasingly more difficult to keep his hands off of her, but now that he had her like this, he was going to make her feel better than she'd ever felt in her life. Jubilee started pushing herself against his face and John relished it, tonguing her deep. He pulled back a moment later to bring his attention to her stiff little clit, sucking on it hard and making her scream in pleasure. He licked back down to her hole and dove his tongue in again, repeating the process over and over and over until he heard her yell again as she came, and John lapped at her as she writhed above him. 

He pulled away slowly, licking his lips and trying not to think about how hard he was. Jubilee was laying there with her eyes closed, chest heaving as she came back down to reality after her climax, and John reached out and gently stroked her stomach, crawling up and kissing her deep. 

Jubilee groaned into the kiss when she realized she was tasting herself, licking into John's mouth and lapping it up. She shifted against him and realized that he still had his pants on, and she broke the kiss to stare up at him. “You're still dressed.”

“I am,” John said, smiling at her. “You me to want to do something about it?”

Jubilee nodded and John moved off of her, getting his pants and boots off with the knowledge of someone who had done it hundreds of times. Jubilee reached out and ran a hand down his chest when he laid beside her, swallowing hard. “Johnny, can I touch you?”

“Fuck, baby, yeah. Anywhere you want.”

Jubilee took a deep breath and let her hand trail down his chest, and John gasped as he felt her fingers dance along the soft skin just above his cock. Jubilee shifted around so she was hovering closer to it, and John let out a loud moan when her hand wrapped loosely around his shaft. She ran her hand up and down a couple of times before John arched into her touch when he felt her thumb run over the head. He'd been dreaming about this for weeks and he wanted to commit every second of it to memory, so he pushed himself up on his elbows and watched intently. Jubilee's grip was far too loose for his liking, but he let her slowly stroke him, shuddering every time she ran her thumb over the head. 

She looked up after a moment and gave him a smile. “How am I doing?”

“Amazing,” John murmured, his eyes glued to where Jubilee's hand was.

Jubilee blushed heavily and giggled nervously. “I don't know what I'm doing. I haven't...”

“You're going great, baby,” John soothed. “Tighten your grip a little and keep going.”

Jubilee closed her hand around him even more, and John's eyes nearly rolled back into his head at how good it felt. He forced himself to keep his eyes on her though, on her watching this, and it was better than any dream he'd ever had. Jubilee was wide-eyed and he could tell she was still nervous, but all John could think about was his cock disappearing and reappearing from her hand. He'd been given hand jobs before, but he didn't remember them ever feeling like this. Jubilee's eyes glanced up to his and John took in the hungry look in them as she moved her hand a little faster. 

John groaned loudly and thrust up into her hand. “Harder, baby, please.”

Jubilee tightened her grip even more and John knew he wasn't going to last much longer. “God, Johnny, you're so gorgeous. I can't wait till this is inside me.”

That was all that John could take, his climax hitting him in a rush and he let out a loud shout as he came all over her hand and his stomach. He collapsed back down to the floor, panting heavily as Jubilee crawled back up to him. He watched as she brought her hand up to lick at his come, and he groaned loudly when she licked her hand completely clean. “Baby...”

“It tastes different than I thought it would,” Jubilee said settling alongside him. “Saltier.”

John laughed and drew her into a kiss, tasting himself in her mouth. “Fuck, that was hot, baby.”

“Yeah? I was sure I was going to be horrible at it.”

“Not even close,” John murmured. He let his eyes close for a moment before his phone rang, and he barely registered Jubilee reaching for it and answering it. He half listened to the conversation before he realized that the storm had broken enough for the emergency crew to be on their way to them, and he sat up quickly and started reaching for his clothes. 

Jubilee hung up the phone and started reaching for hers as well. They dressed as quickly as they could, pulling each other close once they were. Jubilee reached up and ran a hand through John's hair, smiling at him as he kissed her softly. 

“So we'll probably be pretty cold by the time we get back to the lodge,” she murmured. “I guess we'll just have to warm ourselves up again.”

John groaned. “I can be down for that.”

“All the way this time,” Jubilee whispered softly. “I want to know how good that feels, because if it's better than this, then I might die.”

“I wouldn't let you,” John whispered, drawing her into a kiss again as they heard voices outside. “But I will be glad to show you how that feels.”

“Good,” Jubilee whispered back. “Johnny?”

“What?”

“This was so much better than sitting around my parents' house for Christmas.”

John just laughed. “I'm glad you think so.”


End file.
